2013-14 in Gregorian football
The 2013-14 season was the 35th season of professional association football in St. Gregory. Preseason * CONCACAF announced that St. Gregory had been given a fourth spot in the CONCACAF Champions League, up from three the previous season. This meant the top three teams in League A, along with the SGFA Cup winner (or the losing finalist if the Cup winner had finished in the top three in League A), would qualify for next season's tournament. SGFA Shield :Main article: 2013 SGFA Shield The 2013 SGFA Shield Match was played between defending League A champions, Rivergate, and SGFA Cup winners, Independence. Jaiminho Lambert |stadium = National Cricket Ground, Warner Bay|time = 16:00 AST|attendance = 50,313}} League A :Main article: 2013-14 League A season # FC Chapman (7th title) # Bonneville United (qualified for CONCACAF Champions League) # Rivergate # Independence # Forest United # New Castle # Manorham # Midland International # Little Rouge # Zane Hills # Helena Point Rangers # Merrickton # Helena United # Winston Beach (entered relegation playoff; see below) # Banks City (relegated to League B) # Calabria (relegated to League B) Notes: * FC Chapman lost only 2 matches out of 30 all season (at Bonneville United and at Banks City), the fewest losses by any team since Bonneville United's undefeated 2001-02 season. * This was Banks City's first relegation from any competition in their 24-year history. League B :Main article: 2013-14 League B season # Union Town (promoted to League A) # Otway Town (promoted to League A) # Starrs County (made playoffs) # Bonneville Juniors (made playoffs) # Swifton Athletic # Port St. Christopher Pirates # Carina City # Cape Wells Wanderers # Crusaders # Old Boys # Sparta Antillen # Armed Forces # Don Bosco # Fort-de-Vert (entered relegation playoff; see below) # Eventide (relegated to League C) # Western Sun (relegated to League C) A/B promotion playoffs :Main article: 2014 SGFA promotion and relegation playoffs Starrs County and Bonneville Juniors qualified for the promotion playoffs. The teams played a two-leg tie, with the winner facing the 14th-placed team in League A. Semi-finals * 1st leg: Bonneville Juniors 1-2 Starrs County * 2nd leg: Starrs County 2-1 Bonneville Juniors Starrs County won 4-2 on aggregate. A/B playoff final |stadium = National Cricket Ground, Warner Bay|time = 19:00 AST}}Winston Beach remained in League A, while Starrs County remained in League B. League C :Main article: 2013-14 League C season # CGC Red Stars (promoted to League B) # Holland County (promoted to League B) # Eastport Americans (made playoffs) # Bay View (made playoffs) # White Bay Rovers # Madison Island # Acadia United # Carlisle # Black Lions # Scorpio FC # Barbarians # Stanhope United # Red Devils # Highlanders # Royal Guards # Green Island B/C promotion playoffs :Main article: 2014 SGFA promotion and relegation playoffs Eastport Americans and Bay View qualified for the promotion playoffs. The teams played a two-leg tie, with the winner facing the 14th-placed team in League B. Semi-finals * 1st leg: Bay View 2-1 Eastport Americans * 2nd leg: Eastport Americans 1-1 Bay View Bay View won 3-2 on aggregate. B/C playoff final Bay View were promoted to League B, while Fort-de-Vert were relegated to League C. SGFA Cup :Main article: 2013-14 SGFA Cup Final :Main article: 2014 SGFA Cup Final FC Chapman rallied from a 1-0 half-time deficit against League B side Port St. Christopher Pirates, who were making their first appearance in a Cup final, to win 2-1 and complete the league and cup double for the third time in their history. Despite the loss, Pirates would become the first non-League A side to represent St. Gregory in the CONCACAF Champions League as Chapman had won the double. Little |goals2 = Coleman |referee = Mark Dobbins|time = 15:00 AST}} Category:Season pages Category:2013-14 in Gregorian football